Comment devenir parfait en dix leçons ?
by Nys'n Bee
Summary: Harry revient à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être attiré puis humilié par Draco Malfoy. Or, on ne défie pas impunément un Potter. Et c'est en trouvant un livre à la bibliothèque, que tout va changer...
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Voici une fanfiction sur Harry et Draco qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Disclaimer :

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, bien évidemment, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Rating :

M par la suite.

Bonne lecture !

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Cher Journal,_

 _J'ai gagné cette guerre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de marquer cela mais pourtant c'est bel et bien vrai. Voldemort est réduit à trépas et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai plus le sort du monde sur les épaules. Je suis, certes, encore plus célèbre qu'avant, encore plus riche, mais je m'en fous un peu. Rien que le fait d'être en vie me réjouit. Mais plus rien ne sera comme avant. J'ai perdu tous les membres de ma famille, des amis et des proches. La guerre a fait beaucoup de dégâts matériels comme psychologiques mais l'important c'est que tout cela soit fini. Je me sens en quelque sorte libre. Bien sûr maintenant, j'ai toujours peur pour mon avenir : je n'ai pas passé mes ASPICs et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire plus tard. Je suis Harry Potter d'accord mais j'aurai tout de même bien aimé avoir un diplôme. Et ce n'est pas moi le plus triste : Hermione n'a pas arrêté de nous dire combien elle était triste de ne pas avoir eu ses ASPICs, qu'elle veut au moins essayé de les passer, etc... En tout cas, tout se remet petit à petit en place. Les jours que je passe au Terrier pendant mes vacances sont des plus joyeux, Fred est finalement en vie bien qu'il soit passé très près de la mort, même Snape a survécu et finalement, je n'en suis pas si mécontent. J'ai appris aussi que les Malfoy ont été des acteurs du côté du bien, jouant un double rôle auprès de Voldemort. Et le plus important je pense c'est que je ne suis plus avec Ginny. J'ai compris que mon « impuissance » ne venait pas d'elle mais plutôt du fait que c'était une fille. Oui, j'ai bien écris ce que vous venez de lire. Moi, le grand Harry Potter, je suis gay. Et franchement, j'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer. Toutes mes relations avec des filles ont été un véritable fiasco, par exemple Cho Chang. Mais pour l'instant je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas à Hermione ou Ron. J'ai bien trop peur de leur réaction. Comme quoi, en quelques années mon monde a bien changé..._

Harry referma son petit carnet et se leva du bureau où il était en train d'écrire. Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis sur le canapé. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils étaient plutôt agités.

\- C'est une super bonne nouvelle ! cria Hermione de joie.

\- Bof, j'étais plutôt content de ne plus avoir de travail...

\- Tais-toi, Ron ! C'est génial, tu ne te rends pas compte ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervient Harry.

\- Oh Harry, tu ne vas jamais le croire ! On a reçu des lettres de Poudlard, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

\- De Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas voir. Tiens, prends la tienne.

Harry prit la lettre que lui tendait Hermione et l'ouvrit. Il commença à la lire et il fut très étonné de ce qu'il voyait.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'une huitième année est prévue pour les élèves de septième année n'ayant pas passé leur ASPICs. Votre inscription est déjà enregistrée._

 _Les ouvrages et les équipements nécessaires sont les mêmes que ceux de l'année dernière._

 _La rentrée est fixée le 1er Septembre et nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice de Poudlard._

Alors comme ça, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé d'ouvrir une nouvelle année ? Finalement, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Harry allait pouvoir revoir tous ces amis, passer enfin une année normale, enfin aussi normale que puisse être une année dans la vie d'Harry Potter, et pouvoir avoir enfin un diplôme. Voilà pourquoi Hermione était aussi heureuse.

Harry commençait à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la brune qui en fut elle aussi ravie. Ron était toujours en train de bougonner dans son coin comme quoi, les études ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

L'été passa relativement vite. Le trio passait vraiment de bonnes journées en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley. Et vers fin Août, ils allèrent tous les trois sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats. Et leur venue ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout pour Harry. Presque tous les passants qui le voyaient, se précipitaient sur lui pour le remercier, lui dire Ô combien il était fort, il était courageux, etc... Déjà que Harry n'aimait pas trop sa popularité d'avant, là c'était carrément l'horreur. Il se précipita avec ses deux amis dans la première boutique, une librairie, pour mettre fin à ces effusions de remerciements. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le magasin et ils purent en plus acheter quelques livres pour Poudlard. Mais, comme les malheurs ne tombent jamais seul, un autre de taille vint se présenter à Harry.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Si ce n'est pas Potter, dit une voix traînante.

Harry sentit ses poils s'hérisser. _Pourquoi_ , sur toute la Terre entière, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Malfoy ? Harry se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Et alors qu'il allait lui répondre, il s'arrêta, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il voyait.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il trouva Malfoy vraiment très beau. Mais pas genre beau juste un peu, là non c'était vraiment très très beau. Ses cheveux blonds platine tombant sur son front, ses yeux gris anthracite le regardant, le transperçant du regard. Son corps particulièrement fin et pourtant musclé, bien proportionné. Mais comment avait-il pu rater cela pendant toutes ces années ? Ou alors est-ce que Malfoy c'était embellit pendant les vacances ? Il en était vraiment troublé. Il en avait presque oublié de répondre.

\- Malfoy.

Wouah, quelle magnifique répartie. Harry s'en taperait le front. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Et cela réjouit Malfoy. Il tourna sa tête vers Blaise et Théo, que Harry venait juste de remarquer (oui Draco est tellement beau qu'on en oublie les autres), et répondit avec un sourire narquois :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu es devenu encore plus idiot qu'avant ?

Il rigola et se retourna pour partir en jetant un regard méprisant pour Harry. Ce dernier resta figé quelque temps dans la même position avant que Hermione et Ron ne prennent la parole.

\- Il n'a pas changé lui depuis le temps, répliqua la brune.

\- Ouais, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Harry ?

Harry tourna la tête vers ces amis, n'ayant pas capté le moindre mot qu'ils auraient pu dire, ne pensant qu'à la tête de Malfoy.

\- Oui, oui.

Harry se retourna pour continuer ses achats en étant beaucoup plus distrait...

A la fin de la journée, tous ces achats étaient faits, mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Les journées comme celles-là n'étaient vraiment pas pour lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au Terrier où un bon dîner préparé par Molly les attendait. Les quelques jours restant passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour la joie d'Hermione qui avait hâte de reprendre les cours. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas pour un certain rouquin.

A la gare de King's Cross, le trio emprunta le chemin connu depuis quelques années déjà pour se rendre à la voie 9 ¾. Le train était toujours aussi majestueux et il y avait énormément de monde sur le quai. Et le schéma se répéta, tout le monde venait remercier Harry, pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se cacher. Mais pour l'instant il devait sourire niaisement à chacun, dire « de rien » alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de tuer quelqu'un. Certes, quelqu'un d'horriblement méchant, mais le principe était le même. Et tout le monde le félicitait pour cela.

Il monta dans le train en étant un peu sur les nerfs mais sa colère s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue en rentrant dans un compartiment où il y avait tous ces amis. Dedans se trouvait Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean et Seamus. Depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, ils se côtoyaient moins mais ils étaient toujours en de bons termes. Effectivement, Harry s'était rendu compte quelque temps bien après leur mise en couple qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour ensemble, mais Harry n'avait jamais trouvé cela extraordinaire. Il manquait quelque chose et il ne savait pas quoi. Ils en avaient parlé tous les deux, ils avaient été très gênés et finalement, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de rompre. Bien sûr Ginny en avait beaucoup pleuré car elle était toujours amoureuse de Harry mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de continuer à sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait plus vraiment. Elle voulait avoir un peu de temps avant qu'ils puissent se reparler comme avant.

Sinon, les conversations fusaient beaucoup dans le compartiment. Chacun se racontait ses vacances, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver après la guerre pour une nouvelle année et pour pouvoir passer leur ASPICs. Ils discutaient encore quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit un peu trop durement.

\- Alors Potter, on traîne toujours avec ces loosers ? dit une voix reconnaissable entre tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanda hargneusement Ron.

\- Calme-toi la belette. Granger, McGonagall te dem ande.

\- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège, la fouine ?

\- C'est bon Ron, je ne pense pas que c'en est un, le rassura Hermione.

\- Et ben alors Potter, on se fait défendre par ces toutous ? répliqua Draco avec un sourire méprisant.

Il rigola avant de partir, ne laissant pas le temps à Potter de réagir. Hermione referma la porte après s'être levée et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci n'était pas totalement rassuré avec tous ce qu'avait pu leur faire le blond. Chacun retourna à ses conversations sauf Harry. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, qui dérivaient vers une personne en particulier.

Son intervention ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il avait réussi à se convaincre que s'il avait ressenti quelque chose cet été c'était à cause de la lumière de la librairie, ou qu'il avait été très fatigué ce jour-là et que c'est yeux lui avaient joué un mauvais tour. Mais au moment où Draco était apparu, tout s'était effondré. Harry n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de lui, il trouvait ses cheveux blonds platines magnifiques, qui avaient l'air si doux et soyeux, il voulait même les toucher, ses habits lui allaient à la perfection, sa voix grave et virile le faisait frissonner de tout son être. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. Trouver Malfoy beau. La voix de Ron le ramena soudain à la réalité, qui parlait de la venue de Draco.

\- Saleté de mangemort...

\- Ron, tu sais bien que Malfoy n'en a jamais été un, sa famille était du côté du bien au final, rétorqua Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le défendait.

\- Ouais mais pour moi, il restera à jamais un vil serpent !

\- Pour ça je suis bien d'accord ! répondit Dean. Avec tous ce qu'il a pu nous faire, ça, ça ne changera pas !

Harry était bien d'accord, Malfoy ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau sur ce point-là... Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils se livraient une guerre depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu son ennemi attitré. Il le haïssait, bien qu'il le trouvait étrangement beau...

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva à Poudlard. L'école avait été reconstruite pendant l'été pour permettre à chaque élève de retrouver une scolarité normale. Et c'était valable surtout pour ceux qui rentraient en huitième année. L'école n'avait que peu changée, elle était restée fidèle à son image de grand château. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent, quelques aspects avaient été modifiés mais dans l'ensemble ils retrouvaient avec joie leur seconde maison. Les fantômes étaient là, les tableaux aussi. Tout était presque comme avant. Avant la guerre que chacun ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre sa place aux tables. Là aussi, tout avait été remis, toujours avec le système de maisons. La troupe de Harry se plaçaient à leur table, et patientèrent pendant la répartition des premières années. Tout le monde se tut ensuite pour laisser parler la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard : le professeur McGonagall.

\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, bienvenue. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous accueillir de nouveau ici. Comme vous le savez tous, une huitième année a été ouverte pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu passer leur ASPICs et les dortoirs ont été agrandis. Les cours des autres années seront plus difficiles pour rattraper le retard de l'année dernière. Ainsi, je vous souhaite de passer une agréable année.

Tout le monde applaudit et elle se rassit. Le repas apparut comme par magie on peut le dire et chacun se mit à manger joyeusement. Pendant le repas, à une table appartenant aux verts et argents, deux personnes se parlaient à voix basse.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

\- Ne recommence pas. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui parler comme quelqu'un de civilisé. Il faut à chaque fois que tu l'insultes.

\- Non, sans rire, j'avais pas remarqué. Écoute, ça fait des années qu'on se déteste, je vais pas lui sortir des choses normales maintenant. Du genre « Salut Potter, ça va ? ».

\- Non du genre « Salut _Harry_. Je sais qu'on se déteste depuis des années mais depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie pendant la guerre, je me suis dit que c'était débile et qu'on pourrait peut-être arrêter de se balancer des insultes à chaque fois que l'on se voit. »

\- Tu es vraiment idiot, ma parole. Ça fait tellement niais qu'il me rirait au nez. Et puis même, j'ai une fierté tout de même.

\- Ah oui, la fierté des Malfoy...

\- Arrête de rouler des yeux comme ça.

\- Ecoute, Draco. Si tu ne te décides pas assez vite, ça va empirer. Et après, ça sera peine perdue.

\- Blaise, lâche-moi la grappe. Je ne ferais rien d'accord ? Il est Potter, je suis Malfoy. Point barre.

Les semaines passaient assez rapidement, la reprise des cours avait été difficile, surtout pour Harry et Ron, mais l'ambiance du château était joyeuse ce qu'il leur apportait un peu de réconfort. Ils étaient à une semaine des vacances et c'est ce jour-là que le quotidien d'Harry va être chamboulé...

Lisa Turpin, une jolie serdaigle, s'était levé et approché de la table des Griffondor. Depuis le début du repas, elle ne cessait de scruter quelqu'un, un garçon brun en particulier. Dès qu'elle fut porche de lui, elle commença à lui parler.

\- Salut, Harry... commença-t-elle timidement.

Harry, ayant entendu son prénom, se retourna. Heureusement pour lui, les élèves de Griffondor était en plein débat sur les équipes de Quidditch qui remporteraient la Coupe du Monde.

\- Oh, salut Lisa, dit-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Et bien... Je voulais te demander si... si, heu, tu voudrais sortir avec moi, finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais Harry avait bien saisi et au début il faut surpris, puis horriblement gêné. Personne ne savait qu'il était gay, il n'était mentalement pas près. Et là, une fille lui déclarait son amour et il ne voulait absolument pas sortir avec elle mais il ne voulait pas lui faire trop de mal non plus.

\- Lisa... Nous deux, tu sais, ça ne va pas être possible...

La jeune fille se sentit soudain très triste, elle savait qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il la rejette mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras !

\- Mais, je t'aime vraiment tu sais.. Pas pour ta célébrité, mais pour toi ! finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

OK, ça allait être compliqué pour Harry.

\- Je m'en doute mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Lisa...

Elle explosa en sanglots et attira par la même occasion l'attention de tout le monde sur eux. Harry était déjà assez gêné sans pour autant qu'elle en remette une couche. Dans un élan d'inconscience, Lisa sauta dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa avec le plus de force qu'elle pouvait. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne pouvait pas croire en cette situation. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Il l'a repoussa doucement mais sûrement et, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle disparue en courant. Draco avait tout vu, et une rage sans nom l'habitait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il se leva de la table avec le plus de grâce qu'il pouvait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au même moment Harry s'était lui aussi levé de sa table et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Malfoy était toujours furieux de la scène précédente et finalement explosa, toujours dans la dignité d'un Malfoy.

\- Alors Potter ? Ça fait comment de se sentir adulé ? Non parce que quand on voit ta gueule de sale balafré, on pourrait se poser des questions. Tu attires que les filles désespérées à chaque fois. Tu es tellement moche et mal fringué que tu fais pitié. Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville, dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Malfoy avait dit ces mots tellement forts que son discours n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas aux oreilles des Serpentard. Et ils n'avaient pas passé l'occasion de se moquer de lui.

Le blond repartit finalement et en s'assurant d'être hors de vue, il se mit à courir jusqu'à se chambre dans son dortoir.

 _Non. Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? Je ne le pensais pas. Mais il le sait que je ne le pensais pas ? Non ? C'est vrai, après tout c'est Potter. Tout le monde l'aime. Il a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne se sentira pas le moins du monde touché, n'est-ce pas ?..._

De l'autre côté de l'école, Harry se trouvait lui aussi dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, respirant à peine. Il venait de subir la pire humiliation de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à son apparence, il avait toujours ses lunettes affreusement rondes, ses cheveux en batailles et parfois il portait encore les vêtements de Dudley, mais personne ne lui disait quoique ce soit. Il était riche, oui, mais ne ressentait pas le besoin de changer. Du moins jusqu'ici. Les mots de Malfoy l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Bien sûr qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du blond, il n'était pas aussi beau, aussi parfait, il ne s'habillait pas comme un mannequin de mode, il n'était pas aussi intelligent, il n'avait pas d'aussi bonnes notes. Il le savait tout ça. Mais pourtant le fait que ce soit lui qui le dise comme ça, lui avait vraiment fait mal. Oui, très mal. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout c'était Malfoy, ce qu'il disait ne l'importait pas. Mais c'était peut-être ça le problème, c'était peut-être justement parce que _c'était_ Malfoy. Il resta là, sur son lit à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Ron fasse son apparition.

\- Et mec, tu étais passé où ? Tout le monde pense que tu sortais avec Lisa ! Tu ne sortais pas avec elle tout de même, Harry ?

Voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, il le secoua un peu pour obtenir un signe qu'il était toujours en vie.

\- Harry, en ce moment tu es un peu absent. Tout va bien ?

Harry le regarda, s'apercevant de sa présence. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

-Oui, ça va Ron. C'est juste que... en ce moment, je me sens mal dans ma peau.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ! Tu es le sorcier le plus populaire du monde magique ! s'écria Ron, enjoué.

\- Ouais, mais pour ce que j'ai fait, non pour ce que je suis.

\- Mais ça revient au même non, tu ne penses pas ? Tes actes définissent qui tu es, mon pote. Alors, ne déprime pas, finit Ron en souriant.

Harry se sentait mieux mais, il y avait toujours cette petite ombre au fond du cœur. Ce que lui avait dit Malfoy l'avait énormément blessé. Et le blondinet n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. On ne défiait pas impunément Harry Potter.

\- Mais tu ne sortais pas avec Lisa Turpin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais non, Ron. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. Au fait, elle est où Hermione ?

\- Oh elle a fait un petit tour par la bibliothèque, tu sais comment elle est.

\- Ok, merci Ron. Merci d'être là.

\- De rien mec. Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, c'est normal de se soutenir, de s'entraider.

Harry lui sourit et Ron en fit de même. Il avait été bête de croire que ses amis pourraient le rejeter à cause de son homosexualité. Enfin, il espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour voir Hermione, il avait besoin de sa présence. Ce qu'il aimait chez ces deux amis c'est qu'ils se complétaient. Harry avait besoin des deux pour être parfaitement heureux. Ils le rassuraient chacun à leur manière. Il la trouva dans un rayon, en train de chercher un livre. Il sourit en la voyant, Hermione était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle lui sourit.

\- Harry, tu cherches un livre pour les cours ? Je ne te savais pas si studieux, dit-elle en rayonnant.

\- Euh… Oui, un livre…

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler mais juste d'être avec elle. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un livre imaginaire. Il regardait les couvertures des livres et soudain, un petit ouvrage attira son attention. Il était caché entre deux gros bouquins et il était invisible si on ne prenait pas l'un des deux. Il regarda la couverture et il fut surpris en lisant le titre. Puis un sourire calculateur s'afficha sur son visage. Il tenait le bon plan. Malfoy allait souffrir mais pas de la manière la plus commune. Non, il serait beaucoup plus subtil.

Il prit le livre pour l'emprunter et en passant devant Hermione, celle-ci remarqua l'espèce de sourire bizarre qu'avait son ami.

\- Tu as trouvé le livre que tu cherchais, Harry ?

\- Oh, beaucoup plus que ça Hermione. Beaucoup plus.

Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là et ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Quelle idée s'était-il encore mis dans la tête celui-là ?

Harry réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire. En effet, le livre allait beaucoup l'aider. Le livre « Comment devenir parfait en dix leçons? »...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

 **Je reviens pour vous livrer un premier chapitre de cette Fanfiction après plusieurs mois de retard... Et oui, commencer à travailler est finalement plus dur que prévu !**

 **En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui commence à poser les bases de l'histoire et de l'intrigue. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Hier j'ai trouvé un livre très intéressant à la bibliothèque. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'un tel livre pouvait exister mais j'en suis bien content. Parce que je tiens ma revanche contre Malfoy. Comment ? C'est tout simple. Le but du livre c'est de devenir en quelque sorte parfait. Et qu'est ce qui peut agacer le plus un Malfoy ? Le fait qu'on soit encore mieux qu'eux. Et il va s'en mordre les doigts. Je vais changer et il verra ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer un Potter. Parfois je me sens quand même un peu trop Serpentard. D'habitude je suis plutôt réactif, j'agis avant de réfléchir mais là, je tiens un plan et je vais m'y tenir. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ma dernière année ne va jamais être aussi drôle en rebondissements..._

Harry referma son carnet et le scella à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lire ce qu'il avait écrit, ce serait terriblement gênant et il préférait pour l'instant garder son idée pour lui. Ce matin il commençait par deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns et il enchaînait par deux heures de Potions avec le professeur Snape. Il avait toujours détesté les lundis, il avait les cours qu'il aimait le moins... Bizarrement. Et franchement, rien que l'idée de s'ennuyer pendant de deux heures, puis de se faire engueuler pendant deux heures n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait... Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, malheureusement. Il se prépara pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de descendre manger. Il commencerait son plan ce soir après les cours et essayerait de le finaliser pendant le week-end pour que lundi prochain, la vraie bataille commence. Il s'en amusait déjà d'avance...

Les deux heures avec Mr Binns avaient été plus horribles que jamais. Hermione lui interdisait de dormir et lui ordonnait de faire au moins semblant d'écouter car il y avait, comme elle dit « les ASPICs à la fin de l'année et si tu ne commences pas maintenant, ce sera plus difficile pour rattraper ton retard ». C'est vrai qu'il fallait qu'il travaille mais comment pouvait-on le faire quand on avait envie que de dormir ? Parce qu'avec un professeur pareil... Mais au final, les heures passèrent et puis, ce fut le tour de deux heures de potions. Le professeur Snape était toujours aussi horrible avec lui. Lui enlevant bien entendu beaucoup de points de sa maison, mais il n'avait pas eu (heureusement) de retenue avec lui. Enfin pas encore...

Cette matinée lui montra bien à quel point il n'était pas très fort à l'école, et ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce que lui avait dit Malfoy. Enfin, il ne fallait pas se décourager parce qu'il avait un très très bon plan. Certes, ça va lui prendre pas mal de temps avant de tout finir, mais sa vengeance n'en sera que meilleure.

Le soir, Harry s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il commença à le lire et se dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas l'auteur marqué dessus, ça aurait pu lui être utile. Mais bon, tout ce qu'il l'importait était de réussir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

 _ **Comment devenir parfait en dix leçons ?**_

 _Si vous venez de trouver ce livre, c'est que vous êtes vraiment dans une situation désespérée. En effet, dans ce livre, vous trouverez tout ce qu'il faut savoir et faire pour devenir quelqu'un de parfait, d'admiré par tous et d'être aimé par tous les élèves. Vous voulez séduire celui ou celle qui fait chavirer votre cœur ? Suivez les leçons et vous obtiendrez l'amour, la reconnaissance et l'adulation._

Parfait, c'est en quelque sorte ce qu'il voulait. Pas tellement être admiré de tous mais plutôt de surpasser l'un des élèves... La tâche n'allait pas être des plus simple.

Il passa toute la soirée à lire la première partie du livre. A la fin de cette première lecture, le brun décida d'aller voir dans le miroir l'ampleur du travail. En se mettant seulement en boxer, il s'étudia attentivement.

Il n'était pas spécialement moche mais n'était pas non plus à tomber à la renverse. Le Quidditch avait façonné son corps autrefois frêle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient extrêmement indisciplinés et avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe. Ses lunettes, quant à elles, cachaient monstrueusement ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry regarda par la suite dans son placard à vêtement. C'était pour la plupart des vêtements appartenant à Dudley et des robes de sorciers correctes. Mais rien de transcendant.

Malheureusement, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour remédier à tout cela. Cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas, mais il fallait qu'il pense à sa vengeance. Et au futur regard outré de Malfoy. Oh oui…

* * *

Le lendemain, il prit la décision d'aller parler à l'experte en matière de mode. Ginny était dans la grande salle quand Harry s'approcha, bien décidé à lui parler.

\- Salut Ginny, commença Harry.

Ginny se retourna vers lui, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

\- Salut Harry. Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cela lui faisait plaisir que Harry vienne lui parler. Depuis leur rupture, très douloureuse pour elle, ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés et elle en était très attristée.

\- Ça va. Dis-moi, Ginny, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, curieuse. Harry avait le regard fuyant et était hésitant. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Harry avait honte de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

\- Vas-y Harry, je t'écoute.

\- Il… Il faut que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements. Voilà, c'est dit.

Ginny crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tellement elle était surprise. Puis, un petit rire incontrôlable prit place à la surprise. Harry avait les joues rouges cramoisies et ses sourcils froncés dénotaient son agacement.

\- Ne rigole pas. Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny !

\- Non mais Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me demander ? Demanda-t-elle, hilare. Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Harry Potter ?

\- Ginny, arrête. C'est très gênant de base comme situation, tu n'arranges rien.

Ginny s'arrêta de rire par respect pour son ex petit-ami. Elle décida que peu importe leur passé, leur complicité lui manquait et sa décision fut prise aussitôt.

\- Bon, où veux-tu aller ?

\- Vraiment ? Harry releva la tête, vivement.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Que veux-tu acheter ?

\- Tout. Je veux refaire tout mon dressing.

\- Eh bien, ça va être du boulot, dit-elle en souriant. Es-tu prêt mentalement à subir toute une journée de shopping, voir plus ?

Harry souffla fortement. Non, il n'était clairement pas prêt mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait réagir. La motivation vint en imaginant Malfoy agenouillé à ses pieds, priant pour son pardon.

\- Oui, je suis prêt, finit-il par annoncer.

\- Super ! Ça va être génial ! J'ai déjà plein d'idée où t'amener et comment t'habiller. Et je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur aussi, parce que là, ça ne va pas du tout. Et tes lunettes ! Je vais voir pour commander des lentilles ! Cria Ginny, toute excitée par la situation.

\- Oula, calme-toi Ginny ! Tu me fais peur là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu as demandé à la bonne personne.

La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil et partit rapidement, toute enjouée. Harry se demanda si finalement, c'était une bonne idée de l'impliquer dans la situation.

* * *

Le week-end d'après, Ginny emmena Harry au chemin de traverse. Ils étaient partis très tôt le matin, afin d'avoir le temps d'essayer et de choisir toute sorte de vêtement.

La matinée fut difficile pour le brun, qui avait essayé une centaine de pantalons, de chemise, de t-shirt, mais aussi de robes de sorcier, de cape, et même de sous-vêtements ! Il n'y connaissait absolument rien en matière de mode, ainsi le soutient de Ginny fut réellement efficace. Et Harry devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment l'œil pour trouver les bons vêtements qui lui allaient.

Ainsi, le sauveur du monde sorcier repartait avec une dizaine de sac, tous remplis au ras-bord.

Le midi, ils en profitèrent pour manger tous les deux dans un pub, parlant avec entrain et retrouvant toute leur complicité. C'était réellement un moment appréciable pour chacun des deux. Le repas se finissait dans une bonne ambiance, jusqu'à ce qu'un journaliste de la Gazette, en passant dans le coin, remarqua le couple et décida de les prendre en photos sans demander leur avis. Au son du flash, Harry fronça les sourcils et repéra l'homme petit et bourru. Il se releva vivement de sa chaise, pris au dépourvu. Il détestait ça. Il détestait sa notoriété. Ginny posa sa main sur son bras et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de faire un scandale. Cela pourrait être encore pire et faire plus parler du brun.

Ils décidèrent de repartir en ville, en direction d'un coiffeur. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon, tenu par un jeune homme charmant que Ginny connaissait plus ou moins. Elle laissa Harry aux mains du coiffeur et partit chercher les lentilles de contact qu'elle avait préalablement commandée.

Deux heures de dur labeur après, Harry s'observa dans le reflet de la glace. Ses cheveux bruns étaient moins éparpillés qu'avant, les côtés avaient été coupés un peu plus court, et le dessus avait été arrangé pour faire un coiffé-décoiffé. Le sauveur avait renoncé aux lunettes et essayé les lentilles.

Ginny le regardait elle aussi à travers le miroir et fut stupéfaite. Harry était simplement sublime. Beau mais surtout son charme ressortait puissance mille.

La journée avait été un succès et ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château avec une nouvelle complicité, plus renforcée qu'avant.

\- J'ai juste une question Harry…Commença Ginny. Pour qui fais-tu tout cela ?

Harry se rembruni. Son sourire était tombé et ses yeux devinrent vides.

\- Qui te dit que c'est pour quelqu'un et pas juste pour moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote Harry. Pour rien au monde tu aurais enduré une journée pareille juste pour être mieux habillé. Remarqua la rousse.

\- Touché.

Harry sourit légèrement. Cette journée avec Ginny avait été exceptionnelle. Son amitié et sa joie de vivre lui avait manqué. Même s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, la retrouver avait été une bouffée d'air frais pour le brun. Et, partit sur sa lancée, décida de tout lui dire.

\- Ok mais tu me promets de ne rien dire Ginny. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de le dire, je ne voudrais pas que cela s'ébruite.

\- Tu me connais Harry ! Je ne dirais rien, je te le jure. Maintenant, raconte.

\- Voilà… en fait, je suis gay.

Ouf, Harry l'avait dit. Ça faisait du bien ! Ginny, quant à elle, soupira.

\- Je le savais déjà Harry.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le brun. Comment ça, tu le savais ?

\- C'était évident, rigola-t-elle. Tu ne me regardais plus comme avant, au lit on n'arrivait plus à rien faire, et puis tu as commencé à regarder les autres hommes d'une manière qui n'imposait plus aucun doute.

\- Quoi ? Répéta Harry. Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'attendais que cela vienne de toi, bien sûr. Si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais brusqué, tu n'aurais rien voulu savoir et tu serais resté avec moi pour te prouver le contraire. Et tu aurais été très malheureux.

\- Non, je…

\- Si, Harry. Je te connais, sourit Ginny.

Le brun souffla. Elle avait sûrement raison, têtu comme il était. Mais cela lui faisait un coup au cœur que la rousse ait pu lire à travers lui aussi facilement. Quant était-il de ses meilleurs amis ? S'il était aussi transparent, peut-être qu'ils étaient en fait déjà au courant.

\- Alors, qui veux-tu impressionner pour avoir acheté autant de vêtements ? Repris la rousse.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire…

\- Hum, d'accord je vais deviner alors… Peut-être serait-ce un certain Draco Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ginny ! S'écria Harry.

La rousse explosa de rire. Sa main devant sa bouche, elle se moquait ouvertement de la tête rouge cramoisie de son ami.

\- Tu es tellement transparent aussi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, rigola-t-elle.

Harry souffla. Il avait très chaud au visage. Comment faisait-elle pour tout deviner ? C'était très gênant. Mais son rire fut contagieux et lui-même commença à rigoler. Ils partirent tous les deux en fou rire général, chacun se soutenant à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Cela faisait un bien fou à Harry de rigoler de cette façon. Et puis, le fait que Ginny soit au courant lui enlevait un poids certain sur le cœur.

\- Bon alors, comme cela tu veux impressionner Malfoy, reprit Ginny après leur fou rire.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça Ginny… En fait, je veux me venger.

Toute trace de sourire disparut instantanément du visage de la rousse. Harry, lui aussi, était redevenu sérieux en une seconde.

\- Je ne comprends pas, commença Ginny.

\- Il m'a humilié, OK ? Devant toute l'école. Il m'a sorti de ces trucs, et ça m'a tellement blessé !

Harry marchait de long en large, devant le château. Se rappeler de cette scène lui serrait le cœur.

\- Et j'ai décidé qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Il me trouvait pathétique, pas à sa hauteur ? Très bien. Mais il allait voir que l'ancien Harry Potter chétif n'existe plus. Je vais lui montrer, moi, que je peux être mieux que lui.

\- Tu te rends compte quand même que c'est un peu désespéré comme solution ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas simplement arrêter de lui parler ? Demanda Ginny, sceptique.

\- Mais parce que j'en ai besoin ! Explosa Harry. J'ai besoin qu'on se gueule dessus, j'ai besoin de nos contacts physiques, même si cela passe par la violence. J'ai besoin qu'il me remarque, que ce soit de façon positive ou négative. J'ai besoin d'exister à ses yeux, même s'il faut qu'il me déteste pour cela. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas l'ignorer… finit Harry, essoufflé.

Ginny ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Elle s'était toujours doutée de quelque chose entre les deux, au vu de leur nombreuses altercations, leurs joutes verbales et physiques. Mais elle n'imaginait pas à ce point-là. Harry avait l'air réellement triste. Ainsi, elle décida de rentrer dans la combine afin d'aider son ami.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider, commença Ginny.

Harry releva la tête d'un coup.

\- Comment ça, tu veux m'aider ?

\- Et bien, je vais faire en sorte que Malfoy tombe amoureux de toi, voyons ! Dit la rousse, comme si c'était évident.

\- Mais Ginny, il n'est même pas gay ! S'écria Harry.

\- Alors ça, tu n'en sais strictement rien. Tu l'as vu, toi, récemment sortir avec une fille ? Entendu une rumeur entre lui et une fille ? Moi, non.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison de penser que…

\- On peut toujours essayer, non ? Le coupa Ginny. Tu vas devenir ultra bandant, ça va être énorme ! S'écria la rousse en frappant ses mains.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur, là…

\- Mais non ! Allez, viens, on va ranger tout ça et te préparer pour lundi !

Harry suivit donc la rousse en direction de la salle des Gryffondors, en traînant les pieds. Visiblement, cette journée n'était pas finie !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'essaie de vous publier la suite au plus vite !**

 **Cœurs sur vous et à bientôt !**

 **NB.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël !**

 **Je vous publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça motive toujours!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Enfin, d'après Ginny. L'objectif est de me montrer au grand jour, vêtu de mon nouvel uniforme, ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux et sans mes anciennes affreuses lunettes rondes. De paraître confiant et de marcher avec entrain. De faire des petits sourires malicieux pour faire craquer n'importe quelle fille en chaleur. De m'assoir à ma table avec élégance et surtout, de narguer un petit blond Serpentard._

 _Est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça ?_

 _Absolument pas._

 _Par Merlin, il va falloir qu'une intervention divine vienne m'aider parce que je sens que je vais surtout me ridiculiser et que, maladroit comme je suis, je vais me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose d'invisible et me ramasser devant tout le monde. Je suis sûr que Malfoy en profitera pour se moquer et là, toute idée de vengeance sera inutile. Je perdrais ma crédibilité à jamais._

 _Si une quelconque divinité existe en ce monde, qu'elle m'envoie de l'aide au plus vite merci !_

Harry referma vivement son carnet, totalement dépité. Même s'il avait considérablement changé son apparence physique, il n'avait toujours pas perdu son manque de confiance évident. Il détestait plus que tout sa notoriété et d'être la cible de tous les ragots. Or, changer son apparence allait justement en faire parler plus d'un et il savait qu'il allait devoir supporter ça pendant un petit bout de temps.

Déjà, quand il était rentré de sa journée shopping avec Ginny, il avait croisé Hermione et Ron en allant vers sa chambre. Ses deux amis avaient d'ailleurs failli ne pas le reconnaître. Il fallait dire qu'il était presque méconnaissable. D'ailleurs, ses amis avaient été un peu attristés de ne pas avoir pu l'aider mais finalement, ils avaient été ravis que Ginny et Harry s'étaient rapprochés.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, en ce lundi matin, Harry ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Le beau brun se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il avait sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux à la mode, où il avait d'ailleurs jeté un charme de fixation pour rester dans le wave, selon les dires du coiffeur.

Ses lunettes avaient disparu, laissant apparaître de beaux yeux vert émeraude. Il portait son uniforme de Gryffondor mais avec la chemise et le pull un peu plus serrés qu'à la normale pour faire ressortir son corps légèrement musclé. Il devait se l'avouer, il n'était pas trop mal. Mais il détestait que l'attention se focalise sur lui et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait se passer dans la matinée. Voire toute la journée. Ou même toute la semaine ! Le livre avait intérêt à être bien pour la suite, parce que vu ce qu'il allait faire, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il sortit de sa chambre, descendit jusqu'à la salle commune et retrouva Ginny. Elle le regardait en souriant et avait les yeux pétillants. Heureusement, tout le monde était parti au petit-déjeuner, donc ils avaient le loisir de converser tranquillement.

\- Harry, tu es superbe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- N'abuse pas non plus Ginny…, répliqua Harry, gêné.

\- Je te jure, ta transformation est incroyable ! Malfoy va tomber direct amoureux ! Dit Ginny en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Mais arrête Ginny ! Je n'ai pas envie que Malfoy tombe amoureux de moi, arg ! Je veux juste qu'il se prosterne devant ma supériorité plus qu'évidente.

Harry affichait un air calculateur et se frottait les mains énergiquement. Il rêvait la nuit de prendre une bonne fois pour toute l'avantage sur le blond.

\- Oh, rien que ça… ! Répondit Ginny. Et une fois qu'il se sera prosterné, tu feras quoi ?

Harry regarda soudain la rousse, prit totalement au dépourvu.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est une très bonne question. J'imagine que je continuerais à lui en faire voire de toute les couleurs, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Hum, ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre Harry. Allez viens, on va manger !

Ginny prit la main du brun et le tira vers les couloirs. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Arrivés devant la grande porte, Harry respira un bon coup, carra les épaules et essaya d'avoir l'air confiant. Il rentra dans la salle et marcha d'un pas assuré, Ginny à ses côtés. Celle-ci retenait avec un grand mal un sourire fier, voyant qu'Harry se débrouillait plus que bien dans le rôle du « mec-ultra-canon-et-qui-le-sait ».

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, chacun regardant le nouveau sauveur du monde sorcier. Alors qu'avant, celui-ci venait toujours vêtements débraillés, lunettes à moitié bien mises et les cheveux en pétard. Mais aujourd'hui, un nouvel Harry Potter avait vu le jour.

Le brun se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, salua ses camarades et s'assit pour commencer à manger. Il faisait semblant de ne pas voir le silence pesant qui s'était fait, et entama une discussion avec Ron et Neville.

De l'autre côté de la table, un combat intérieur se faisait dans la tête d'un petit blond boudeur. Depuis quand, Harry Potter, était devenu un putain de canon ?! Et depuis quand, il arrivait à aligner trois pas sans se foutre la gueule par terre ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

A l'extérieur, Malfoy affichait un air ennuyé mais intérieurement, il n'était pas du tout content. Mais alors, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, Blaise remarqua rapidement le petit tic nerveux qu'arborait Drago quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens. Et il pensait que c'était justement ce qu'il fallait pour que le blond accepte enfin ses sentiments plus qu'évident. Mais cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Cria Pansy de sa voix désagréable. Potty qui essaie de faire des efforts, alors que c'est vraiment une cause perdue !

\- Ferme-là Pansy, tu le trouves canon mais t'as juste trop peur de Malfoy pour l'avouer, se moqua Blaise.

Pansy se mit à rougir soudainement et regarda le blond du coin de l'œil. Mais celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague. La seule chose qui pouvait témoigner de son agacement était ses yeux gris orageux. Il était vraiment en colère. En colère contre Pansy qui n'arrêtait décidément jamais de joindre, en colère contre Potter qui avait décidé du jour au lendemain de devenir aussi canon et enfin, en colère contre tous les élèves qui avaient décidé de le mater sans vergogne. Jamais de sa vie il s'était senti aussi faible face au survivant. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre.

Harry, quant à lui, regardait Malfoy du coin de l'œil afin de voir sa réaction. Il rigola intérieurement quand il vit celui-ci avoir une mine distante alors que de sa place, il voyait clairement ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Leurs regards se captèrent pendant une seconde et où Harry pu voir toutes les émotions du blond passer en un instant. De la haine, de la colère et quelque chose d'autre de plus profond. Le brun eut le souffle coupé et s'obligea à détourner le regard. Cela avait été intense mais bref.

Le repas était désormais fini et tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours. L'effervescence du nouveau Harry Potter était toujours là et Harry commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était.

La plupart des élèves s'agglutinaient autour de lui et essayaient d'avoir son attention. Cela commençait à devenir très gênant et flippant. Les filles venaient se coller à lui, en baissant au maximum leur décolleté plongeant, et quelques garçons lui faisaient des petits clins d'œil discrets. Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer de cette situation plus que catastrophique. Ok, il avait réussi le pari d'être un peu mieux foutu mais en contrepartie, il attirait toutes les chaudasses du coin.

Heureusement que Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient avec lui car ainsi, ils faisaient rempart contre les filles un peu trop entreprenantes.

La journée se déroula de la même façon et Harry devait utiliser de nombreux passages secrets pour échapper à ses assaillants. Ou plutôt, assaillantes. Toute la journée, il eut droit à du rentre dedans de la part de plusieurs filles, que ce soit ouvertement ou par le biais de petits mots. Certains mecs avaient aussi tenté leur chance, de façon plus discrète mais Harry n'était absolument pas prêt pour tout ça.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : se recoucher et oublier toute cette foutue journée.

Même les cours avaient été une totale catastrophe. La plupart des professeurs n'avaient heureusement pas relevé cette soudaine transformation mais tous les élèves étaient indisciplinés. Et devinez quel était le sujet numéro 1 du jour.

Limite, Harry aurait préféré avoir cours de Potion avec Rogue, histoire d'avoir la paix.

Plus la journée avançait, et plus Harry se demandait si cela avait été une bonne idée. Parce que clairement, Draco n'avait rien répliqué. Rien. Pas de remarques désobligeantes, pas de petits sourires narquois, pas de regard calculateur. Et c'était très bizarre.

Bref, Harry n'allait pas non plus se plaindre mais aurait préféré avoir droit à de la fureur ou de la jalousie dans les yeux de Malfoy plutôt que de l'indifférence. Histoire de savoir si son plan marchait. Il fallait croire que non.

A la fin de la journée, Harry ne daigna même pas sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger. La journée avait été trop longue et il ne voulait pas être encore le centre de toute l'attention.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, le brun repris son petit bouquin, pour voir quelle était la prochaine étape pour devenir parfait. Ou du moins, mieux que Malfoy.

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Rien ne peut résister à la grande éloquence.**_

Harry lu le titre du chapitre et un grand sourire satisfait ne tarda pas à apparaître. C'était PAR-FAIT ! Son point faible contre Malfoy était sa répartie. C'était horrible. Une vraie catastrophe. Et si ce livre pouvait l'aider à y remédier, ça ne serait pas trop mal. Comme ça, il serait prêt pour la prochaine confrontation avec Malfoy.

 _Il faut savoir que quand on vit en société, savoir s'exprimer est d'une très grande importance. Celui qui ne sait pas manifester sa pensée, ses émotions ou ses idées ne pourra jamais être pris au sérieux par les autres. Mais celui qui sait naturellement comment intéresser ses interlocuteurs, manipuler la pensée d'autrui et convaincre même les plus fermé d'esprits aura toujours une place de choix dans l'organisation de la société. C'est pourquoi, il est important de saisir et connaître les stratagèmes et les mécanismes de la parole et du langage corporel afin de réussir à briller dans n'importe quelle circonstance._

Harry commença à lire avidement la suite. Le sujet était intéressant et les conseils qu'il pouvait voir par la suite allait être d'une importance capitale pour la suite…

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tôt et commença à se préparer. Il s'était rapidement recoiffé, grâce aux conseils avisés du coiffeur, s'était habillé comme le lui avait appris Ginny et avait mis ses lentilles de contact. Il n'y avait pas à dire, grâce à ses dernières, la couleur de ses yeux ressortait avec un naturel stupéfiant.

Le petit déjeuné se passa exactement comme la veille mais cette fois-ci, Harry était prêt.

De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy n'était pas content. Non, vraiment pas content. Déjà, ce qu'il avait pris pour une hallucination collective d'Harry Potter en bombe n'en était pas une. Et il avait extrêmement mal dormi. Il avait même eu, pour la première fois de sa vie, des cernes aussi grosses qu'une valise. Des cernes ! Aucun Malfoy digne de ce nom n'avait des cernes. En plus, Blaise lui faisait des sourires encourageant pour aller parler à Harry. _Parler_. Non mais il croyait quoi, celui-là ? Que maintenant, il allait pouvoir faire la causette au petit pote Potter comme ça ? N'importe quoi.

Et tout le monde, là, qui bavait devant la nouvelle apparence du survivant. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un avait dû lui lancer un sort, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Normalement, c'est pour LUI que les élèves bavent. Lui qui fait fantasmer toutes ses jeunes demoiselles en chaleur et tous les mecs gays. C'est lui le beau gosse de l'histoire. Harry était juste censé être le plus aimé, c'est tout.

Et voilà que maintenant, il était à la fois aimé ET beau !

Bref, ça n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il allait souffrir l'autre débile, c'était une parole de Malfoy. Parce que le blond savait exactement où appuyer pour faire mal. Et c'était tellement jouissif de voir la petite tête du survivant se décomposer ! Oh oui.

Draco avait maintenant une idée derrière la tête et avait très, très hâte de la mettre en place…

* * *

 **Petite review ?**

 **A bientôt !**

 **NB.**


End file.
